The present invention relates to an ink reservoir for a ball point pen which can display a visual ink color and a ball point pen using the same.
A ball point pen comprises a ball, a tip for holding the same and a tube, which is connected with the tip and filled with an ink. The ball point pen feeds the ink to the ball through the tip and coats the ink (writes) on a paper surface. It is a matter of course that since the tip and the tube are fine, a holder which fixes the above tip and which has a size suitable for writing with fingers is installed to constitute the ball point pen.
This tube is an ink reservoir, and transparent or translucent ones are used in many cases so that an ink decrement due to use of the ink can be observed.
An ink for a ball point pen, particularly an oil based ink for a ball point pen is compounded with a large amount of colorants, and when the colorant is dyes, an appearance of the ink color displays apparently a color almost close to black even when, for example, a black, red, blue or green ink is used.
When a pigment is used, a visual color of a blue or dark-blue ink of a cool color, apart from an ink having a warm color displays a color almost close to black since the ink absorbs almost all of light.
Further, it is possible to obtain, for example, a red, blue or green translucent ink reservoir by coloring the ink reservoir. A translucent red, blue or green color can be observed in a part where the ink is not present, but a part where the ink is present displays a color almost close to black. In addition thereto, such colored ink reservoir is not used for various ink colors.
Accordingly, there has been a problem in that when a conventional ink reservoir for a ball point pen in which coloring is not given to the ink reservoir itself is filled with an ink, a visual color thereof is a dark color in all cases and it is difficult to distinguish them from each other.
An object of the present invention is to obtain an ink reservoir which can allow a visual color to display a blue color without coloring the ink reservoir with a specific colorant.
1. An ink reservoir for a ball point pen, in which fine particles for scattering light are contained in a resin composing the ink reservoir for a ball point pen and which makes it possible to transmit light.
2. The ink reservoir for a ball point pen as described in the above item 1, wherein the fine particles dispersed in the resin composing the ink reservoir have an average particle diameter of 100 nm or less.
3. The ink reservoir for a ball point pen as described in the above item 1 or 2, wherein the ink reservoir is made of polypropylene.
4. The ink reservoir for a ball point pen as described in the above item 2, wherein the fine particle which is dispersed in the resin composing the ink reservoir and which has an average particle diameter of 100 nm or less is titanium oxide.
5. A ball point pen using the ink reservoir for a ball point pen as described in any one of the above items 1, 2, 3 and 4, wherein the ink filled into the ink reservoir of the ball point pen is an oil based ink for a ball point pen.
6. The ball point pen as described in the above item 5, wherein the oil based ink for a ball point pen filled into the ink reservoir is a blue ink.